


El lamento de Misty

by Suki90



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Internal Monologue
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suki90/pseuds/Suki90
Summary: "¿Es que acaso estar juntos detenía nuestro crecimiento? ¿No había otra manera? La respuesta lógica y cruel dictaba que no..." Pequeña viñeta dedicada a los pensameintos de Misty. Leve inclinación hacia el Pokéshipping. ¡R&R!
Relationships: Kasumi | Misty & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Kasumi | Misty/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum





	El lamento de Misty

**Disclaimer** : Pokémon no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y Game Freak.

* * *

**Autora** : Suki90  
**Título** : El lamento de Misty  
**Personajes** : Misty Waterflower, Ash Ketchum (Leve mención)

* * *

¿Sabes? A lo largo de mi vida, la gente me ha hecho una infinidad de preguntas: Que si es difícil ser líder de gimnasio, que si me fue muy complicado enaltecer el nombre del Gimnasio Celeste tras muchos años de una pésima administración, que qué se siente ser considerada como candidata para formar parte de la Elite 4 de la región Kanto, que si tengo novio y un grandísimo etcétera.

Fuera de la última interrogante, que a decir verdad: ¿Qué les importa? No suelo tener problemas en responder este tipo de preguntas, ya que la gran mayoría se centran en mi carrera dentro del mundo Pokémon, como en las estrategias que utilizo cuando disputo una batalla donde tengo desventaja de tipo, por poner un ejemplo.

Confesaré que, en un inicio, tanta entrevista me llegó a parecer demasiado tedioso; no lo sé, sentía que me quitaban bastante espacio para entrenar o que disminuía el tiempo libre que podía llegar a tener para descansar.

Pero bueno, a la larga uno se termina acostumbrando. Aunque eso sí, muchas de mis respuestas ya las tengo bien preparadas y ensayadas... ¿Qué? No me pueden culpar, siempre me hacen las mismas preguntas; el orden y diferencia de las palabras no altera o afecta el producto final. Así que a mi no me culpen.

Sin embargo, en la entrevista más reciente alguien finalmente me cuestionó algo que nunca antes me habían preguntado: ¿Tiene Misty Waterflower, la líder de gimnasio más jóven de la región de Kanto, algún tipo de arrepentimiento sobre su vida? ¿Existe algo de su pasado que le gustaría cambiar?

He de admitir, y mis hermanas y Tracey no me dejarán mentir, que esa pregunta me descolocó por algunos segundos debido a que se trataba de algo que en mi vida me llegué a plantear en forma. Estaba tan ensimismada con la rutina de mi día a día que nunca me detuve a pensarlo con detenimiento.

Así que tras meditarlo por unos cuantos segundos finalmente brindé una negativa ya que mi carrera en el mundo Pokémon iba en ascenso, el futuro se veía bastante prometedor... ¿Por qué habría de querer cambiar algo?

Sería ridículo, ¿no lo crees?

Pues sí, lo sería.

Y aún así, a pesar de lo estúpido que pudiera llegar a sonar, lo hay... existe algo que me gustaría poder cambiar a pesar de que, tal vez, esa decisión pueda terminar afectando el estilo de vida que mi familia y yo llevamos hoy. Eso es: Dejar de viajar contigo, Ash.

Sí, sí, lo sé, estoy más que consciente de que ha pasado muchísimo tiempo desde que nos despedimos a las afueras de Ciudad Verde. Evidentemente los dos hemos crecido, madurado y alcanzado gran parte de nuestros sueños a través de los años, pero... aún hoy me pregunto si todo lo que pasó aquella vez tenía que suceder así para poder llegar a lo que somos en la actualidad.

Ash, tu alguna vez me dijiste que lo nuestro no fue coincidencia, que nosotros estabamos destinados a conocernos, a ser amigos...

Entonces... ¿todo lo demás también? ¿Nuestro camino ya estaba escrito? ¿Es que acaso para poder crecer debiamos separarnos? ¿Eramos nosotros aquella piedra que detenía nuestro crecimiento...? ¿Es que no teníamos otra opción?

La respuesta lógica y cruel dicta que no... no existía otra manera, las cosas se dieron de esa forma porque se tenían que dar así. Estar a tu lado significaba muchísimas cosas, entre ellas ser incapaz de enfrentarme por mi misma a los retos de la vida y a mis más grandes miedos.

Continuar a tu lado implicaba tener tu apoyo asegurado y la vida no es así de simple.

Sin embargo, la respuesta más subjetiva y emocional resalta que no... no tenía por qué ser así. Tú y yo pudimos haber seguido creciendo juntos, madurar a la par y apoyarnos mutuamente a conseguir nuestros sueños. Tal vez, incluso, habríamos podido avanzar en ese turbulento terreno que tanto trabajo te cuesta comprender.

¿Quién sabe? Quizás de no habernos separado nuestra relación sería totalmente diferente a lo que tenemos hoy en día. Puede que incluso ya hubieramos tenido nuestra primera cita, nuestro primer beso, o... nuestro primer te quiero...

Lamentablemente... el hubiera no existe.

**Author's Note:**

> Suki: Ah chicos, ¿qué les puedo decir? Esto no es algo que suela suceder, regularmente yo ya me encuentro dormida a estas horas de la madrugada. Sin embargo, al estar leyendo un poco las historias que ya tenía publicadas (esto con el fin de poder recordar cómo es que yo solía escribir), esta idea llegó rápidamente a mi cabeza.
> 
> ¿Y saben qué? Estoy comenzando a ver un patrón. Cada vez que escribo un "El lamento de tal..." la musa de la inspiración suele regresar a mi por un largo periodo de tiempo; así que espero que este vuelva a ser el caso ya que tengo muchos retos, de otro fandom, que responder y necesito ponerme a escribir xD.
> 
> En fin, chicos, espero que este pequeño escrito les haya gustado. Disculpen si la historia está un poco floja pero apenas ando intentando reconectarme con el mundo de fanfiction sin que se sienta forzado. Quiero agradecer a las chicas de la "Unión Fanfickera" por siempre alentarme a continuar escribiendo y a no dejar de lado este hermoso pasatiempo, ya que fue por medio de este hobby que las conocí. ¡Las quiero chicas!
> 
> P.D: Aclaro que aquí Ash y Misty ya tienen como unos 18 años de edad; sólo por si se lo preguntan xD.
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> Suki90, presentó.
> 
> ¡Hay que atraparlos a todos!


End file.
